Problem: Given that $x = \frac{5}{7}$ is a solution to the equation $56 x^2 + 27 = 89x - 8,$ what is the other value of $x$ that will solve the equation? Express your answer as a common fraction.
First of all, let us place everything to one side: \begin{align*}
56x^2 + 27 &= 89x - 8\\
56x^2 - 89x + 35 &= 0.
\end{align*}Now we must factor. Knowing that $x = \frac{5}{7}$ is a solution to this equation, we can reason that $(7x - 5)$ must be one of the factors of $56x^2 - 89x + 35$ which means that $(8x - 7)$ must be the other factor, since the linear terms must multiply to $56x^2$ and the constant terms must multiply to $35.$

We can easily verify that indeed, $56x^2 - 89x + 35 = (7x - 5)(8x - 7),$ therefore $x = \boxed{\frac{7}{8}}$ is our answer.